


The fic that never was

by snowdrop0901



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Its a Thing, Other, The thing will change, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrop0901/pseuds/snowdrop0901
Summary: Title subject to change if it becomes an actual fic.Had an idea one day so i wrote it down and heres what i wrote.





	The fic that never was

**Author's Note:**

> I dont actualy know what this is  
> I wrote it a while ago and havent read it since sooo enjoy

Most peoples clocks count down until the moment when they find their “soul mate”, now this doesnt have to be when they first meet, occasionally it is but not always usualy its when you realise you really truly love someone, well if you believe in that sort of thing anyway mainly people stay together because they think its fate.  
Some clocks count down to the much more practical moment of your death, well technically when your heart first stops beating, and sometimes beyond, but we’ll get to that. And for a very unfortunate few their clock, well they count down to both. Both the exact moment where your heart becomes whole and drums its last beat.  
The only thing is, theres almost no way of knowing what your clock counts down to.  
I say almost because logically if your clock, for example, says 70 years then it would be safe fo assume that it counts down you your death but if its shorter than 25 years then its reasonably safe to assume that it counts down to when you meet your soul mate and you just pray that you dont defie the odds and aren’t one of the handful that has a both clock.  
Now for myself, I was one of the unlucky ones … I had a both clock.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo did you enjoy?  
> Tell me with a comment.


End file.
